OBJECTIVES: 1. Development of the structural relationship studies, including those dealing with the EDTA analogs of technetium, indium and gallium, and with the platinum complexes. 2. Radiopharmacokinetic studies in animals and subsequently in humans; if an IND is granted, of 195mPt-cis-DDP in order to assist in optimizing the chemotherapeutic dose. 3. Studies of the effect of mannitol and various types of dosage on the radiopharmacokinetics 195mPt-cis-dichlorodiammine Platinum (II). 4. Clinical studies of 18F-5-fluorouracil in order to determine whether tumor response and optimal dose for each patient can be predicted. 5. Studies of the chemistry of reaction of 18F2 with uracil, in order to further improve 18F-5-FU production. 6. Mechanistic studies of the pharmacology of 5-FU and cis-DDP, based on the present studies of these new radiopharmaceuticals. 7. Statistical analysis of multiple radionuclide studies of focal disease in liver and brain accumulated in 1976/77 and previous years. 8. Continuing collection of multiple radionuclide data and correlation with new information from Transmisson Computed Tomography and, if and when available from other funding, Positron Emission Computed Tomography. 9. Paired animal and human distribution studies of different 67Ga citrate preparations. 10. Application of quantitative thyroid fluoresence scanning to presurgical evaluation of the solitary thyroid nodule. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Preparation and High Pressure Liquid Chromatography of Iodinated Diethyl Stilbesterol and some Related Steroids. D. Maysinger, C.S. Marcus, W. Wolf, M. Tarle, and J. Casanova. J. Chromat 130, 129-138 (1977). Synthesis and Distribution of 195mPt-cis-Dichlorodiammine Platinum (II). W. Wolf and R.C. Manaka. J. Clin. Hematol. and Oncol. 7, 79-95 (1977).